powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline (Prime Reality)
B.C. Era Approx. 9000 Zodiac War; Scorpina imprisoned inside the Earth and the Zodiac Emperors trapped aboard Scorpius's ship Approx. 4000 Kaelan born. Phaedos becomes engulfed in war, and she is sent away by her parents before the planet's destruction 3011 Hades takes a host body and attempts to rise from the Underworld, only to be stopped by the Olympian Rangers Approx. 1000 September 14—The Akra Queen joins the original Animarium warriors 1000-1899 A.D. Approx. 1200 The Ethereal Ninja Academy founded in the Himalayas 1652 October 3—Marissa Riis born on Aesesush 1852 The Haven Ninja Academy is founded in the Cascade Mountains 1864 May 7—John McArthur finds his grandfather's watch in a ghost town and is sent abruptly to the future 1866 Terra Ninja Academy founded by miners in the Appalachians 1878 Kat Manx born 1900-1969 1951 August 11—The Season Ninja Academy is founded by Japanese and Chinese immigrants in Scrimshaw, New Zealand 1970-1979 1973 Luke Traction born in New England 1974 October 16—Earthlight Ninja Academy founded by Vietnamese refugees on what they name Earthlight Island 1976 Zart's mother dies giving birth to him, for which his father never forgives him 1978 Mark Nero born in the US 1979 October 14—David Trueheart born 1980-1989 1981 Anya Barnes born 1982 January 11—Elandra born on KO-35 Easton Lewis conceived, his mother Gwen accidentally killing his father in the act. He is born nine months later Rex, James, Kaiden, Tony and Fischer are catapulted back in time by the exploding Kronos Cube; they build their own and return the next day July 18—Violet Cannon born in Angel Grove Community Hospital 1983 Alex Slater born May 9—Lidian Byron born 1984 Dean Rider born in Haiti November 29—Casey Cannon born in Angel Grove Community Hospital two weeks premature 1985 Susana Callaghan born in Italy, though her parents relocate to the US shortly after Chris Slater born Wyatt O'Hare born in Sweden 1986 Alice Harod born in Scrimshaw, New Zealand Jess Walsh born on Earthlight Island; her parents abandon her on the Sensei's doorstep Nico Ramirezborn in Castle Ridge, Vermont Reggie Anvil born in Berlin, then West Germany 1987 Archer born in Tokyo, Japan Sienna Lacyborn in New Zealand Tyler Thorneborn in Australia Kerri Long born in Wales Easton's mother takes him to a lake, where they are attacked by a water demon which drowns her. Sensei Ngapoi arrives in time to fight off the demon 1988 Kaiden Anthony Hart born Micky Shell born in Palencia, Belize October 15—Xanthe born on Aquitar 1989 Kaelan's ship crash-lands in the Arizona desert, and she is found by passing tourists Mason Green nearly strangled before birth by his umbilical cord, but survives 1990-1999 1991 The Hart family splits up, Mrs. Hart taking Kimberly and Mr. Hart bringing Kaiden to Briarwood 1992 Xue Yu born in China Tony Kniekamp born in the American Midwest James Rath born 1993 Tobias Smithers born Skyler Bornfly born Rex Uluru born in Australia July 2—Bryson Cambridge born in a military base in Quantico, Virginia September 29—Jet and Tina Carson born November 10—Curtis's Akra neutralized 1994 Sean Connors born Isaiah James born in Haiti February 8—Llewelyn Cardiff born in his parents' house in Llithfaen, Wales May 16—Saffron Oliver Grace joins the Mighty Morphin team as the second Green Ranger November 10—Kennedi Mae Casteel born 1995 Clarice Hoodraze born, but her mother Rosaline dies shortly afterward, and her father puts her up for adoption. Her new parents change their surname to match hers Benji Toledo born June 21—Charlotte Valentine born in Olympia Heights, California September 21—Aly's Akra neutralized by Xanthe December 25—Nathalie Ramos born in France 1996 KO-35 is invaded; Zhane is severely injured and the Karovans flee Zachary Fields born November 3—Saffron gains the Silver Zeo powers November 19—Isinia and Garfield retrieve Destiny and take her to Northside December 15—The Byrons crash-land in the mountains outside Angel Grove 1997 March 30—Saffron, having pursued Divatox to Muiranthias alone after Jason and Kimberly's kidnapping, is captured April 19—Saffron becomes the Aureolin Ranger September 15—Vannessa and Drian’s first encounter; Vannessa becomes the Flash Ranger. Paradoxically, now the Hourglass Rangers find the two, having traveled backwards along their timeline, and neutralize them 1998 The Carsons' parents diein a fire, and the twins enter the foster care system February 6—Saffron becomes the Gold Ranger July 5—Saffron cursed by the Alliance of Evil to travel through time and space October 12—Adelle and Kaylie's Akra are neutralized November 21—The Z-Wave November 22—The Akra take over Northside 1999 February 15—Vannessa and Drian's second encounter; they gain Stratoforce and Centaurus morphers, and Garfield fails to capture them October 15—Finneus returns to the Moon Palace and is kidnapped by the Akra Queen October 30—Saffron is sucked into the Lost Galaxy 2000-2009 2000 July 12—Jeremy Wick attacks Anya, who bests and kills him. The police arrive and put Anya in custody July 20—Anya's trial begins July 24—Anya is declared guilty of manslaughter and a sociopath and placed in an asylum for the criminally insane August 21—Itzpapalotl and Jinxer kidnap and transform Sabrina and Violet. The Aztec Rangers’ powers are deactivated, and they are attacked—TezandCarter are both kidnapped—and the Zeo Rangers intervene August 22—All of the Rangers team up, defeating Olympius and rescuing their captured/enchanted teammates October 13—Saffron becomes the Lightspeed Electrum Ranger 2001 Susana exits the foster care system and enrolls in Harvard June 20—Dani's Akra is neutralized 2002 Vanessa witnesses the murder of her parents, and is sent to the United States Having learned all she can from her hermit mentor, Archer strikes out on her own May 13—Lynnda's Akra is neutralized October 5—Forever Red; Saffron joins the Wild Force Rangers 2003 January 28—Zart is tracked down by Chinese police, but rescued by Korassil and recruited into Lothor's armada February 2—The Ethereal, Season, Earthlight and Terra Ninja Academies are attacked; Terra surrenders and Reggie and Dean become the Black and Red Rangers under Korassil, while Nico flees with the Blue Morpher. Zart causes the volcano forming Earthlight Island to erupt, and only Jess, Rat, Wyatt and a child Wyatt rescues escape, finding each other as they are picked up by a passing ship. They are detected by ScanJammer, but destroy the robot. Easton steals his morpher right out of Tauza's hand and escapes, picking up Kerri and Susana along the way. The three of them escape, but their Zords are captured. Sienna and Tyler, among others, are sent out of the school to try to hide the morphers. They later return to stop the Megazord from destroying the city. February 6—Susana is tracked back to the others by Bl00dhound, who captured Easton before being destroyed by the girls. Anya escapes the insane asylum and wins the Winter Morpher from the Thinker before escaping on her own. February 15—Saffron reappears, is captured by Lothor and turned into the Purple Fire Ranger August 29—Rick's Akra is neutralized 2004 The Cardiff family moves from Wales to the United States After a severe beating from his stepbrother, Kaiden runs away to Los Angeles The Fields family dies, and Zachary is adopted by a samurai family June 12—Saffron becomes the Pink Utahraptor Ranger October 15-16—Alice's Akra is neutralized 2005 January 25—Jack Snow cloned April 7—Tori Park cloned July 19—Lenore cloned October 8—The Weeping Angels and four Clerics appear on the Cimmerian Planet October 12—Dwayne Taylor cloned October 22—Belle DeSantos cloned October 30—Sonny Stone cloned 2006 Kennedi's father dies in a naval battle January 5—Tawny DeSantos cloned January 18—Kev and Gina Scott cloned April 3—Mary Oliver cloned April 7—Ry Sanders cloned April 10—Danielle Cranston cloned, Gerard's Akra neutralized, Xanthe's mind invaded by the Akra September 10—Saffron becomes the Black Mystic Ranger 2007 February 26—Saffron is recruited by Mr. Hartford and becomes the Sulfur Overdrive Ranger June 9—Jorge's Akra neutralized 2008 August 3—Klaw's Akra neutralized September 30—Saffron is resurrected October 11—Tristan and Tiffany Grace-Drake born 2010-2019 2010 Beginning of Summer—Beasts of Myth activated Isaiah loses his family in the earthquake and is adopted by Americans Kareem and Michaela Baker The Carson twins are relocated to Olympia Heights The Ramos family moves from France to Olympia Heights May 4—Mesozoic Giants activated May 15—=Mama D arrives in Northside July 13—Danielle, Tori and Dwayne attack Hades' Gilded Doom around midnight, stealing the Bloodstone. Teleportation accidents cost them Polypton and Dwayne’s left hand, and Danielle drowns destroying the submarine and Mama D. Anarchy reigns in Northside as the monsters panic. July 14—The Silverstar returns to Northside, scattering the monsters, and the Rangers reunite and drive them out. Garfield and Xanthe arrive, attack, and are captured. Isinia rescues Tawny and the Hourglass and Mesozoic Rangers unite July 15—First battle with Akra Battleship July 16—Tiffany escapes, maiming Tori, and the Akra battleship is destroyed, along with the Ankylozord. Belle destroys both the Yellow Mesomorpher and Tiffany in one fight. Joshua attacks Mary, but is in turn killed by Kev. The Akra trap Northside inside a force field, and Xanthe is kidnapped to be used as a telepathic receiver by the Akra. Jack kidnaps and tortures a Monitor, and is fought and killed by Tawny when she discovers him July 17—The Akra Station arrives and blasts the city practically to rubble. The Queen goes in to finish off any survivors, recruiting a few to wield her morphers, and fights the Mesozoic and Hourglass Rangers. Xanthe telepathically organizes a rebellion among the Station's Akra and then blasts the Queen, killing her and wiping her own mind utterly blank. Mary is nearly killed, but recovers with the help of her own Akra 2011 March 1—Saffron becomes the Bronze Samurai Ranger March 5—Weeping Angels begin escaping the Cimmerian Planet March 19—James Rath becomes Stellar Blue; first Weeping Angel battle occurs March 22—Vannessa taken by Master Xandred and turned evil March 23—Vannessa and Drian captured April 2—Rex Uluru becomes Stellar Red; an Angel-overrun ship is destroyed in the Stellar Rangers' first Zord fight April 13—Saffron is “killed” destroying a Nighlok April 16—Tony Kniekamp and Kaiden Hart become Stellar Green and Yellow; battle in Angel Grove; Jacob Anderson is captured by the Alchemist April 24—Weeping Angels attack North Carolina; Rachel Karen Lee becomes Stellar Pink; 1st use of the Kronos Cube; 1stattack by Monster Rangers April 25—Weeping Angels attack London, Mirinoi and Blue Bay Harbor; Monster Rangers' second attack April 26—Weeping Angels destroyed on Cimmerian Planet by the Stellar Ultrazord May 7—The Voltage make a small town disappear in their arrival May 8—First actual monster battle in Turtle Cove with the Creeping Terror; Monster Rangers sabotage the Stellar Zords May 13—Toxicite and Monster Ranger battle in Angel Grove May 14—Xanthe finally responds to Garfield May 26—4th battle with Monster Rangers, in Reefside, 1st use of Demi-Zords June 3—Fake-out attacks by Monster Rangers in Angel Grove and Mariner Bay; Stellar Rangers invade Hexagram for the first time; Marco is “captured” and Fischer killed June 9—Vladimir's Akra is neutralized June 10—Attack on Mirinoi; first appearance of the White Monster Ranger June 15—Tao's Akra is neutralized June 16—Olympian Rangers are thrown back in time from the fall, and ally with the Stellar Rangers June 18—Saffron is captured by Marco and turned into the evil Black Saturn Ranger June 21—Marco calls the Rangers; battle at the Hexagram Lake June 28—Attack on KO-35; Marco separates from Ivan Ooze; Giant Claw fight June 29—Attack in Stone Canyon, Jacob nearly killed with Shield Bits, Fischer resurrected July 1-2—Monster Red kidnaps Elandra but returns the lost Brute Zord; Rex, Kaiden, Tony, James and Fischer thrown back in time to 1982. The Monster Rangers invade the Satellite Base; UN Demi-Zords capture Heather and Joey, and Jacob turns on Marco. Climactic battle occurs at Hexagram Lake July 3—River Merrick born July 9—Stellar Corps program liquidated Near the Beginning of the School Year—Newest generation of Olympian Rangers recruited by Phoebe December 20—Marissa moves to Olympia Heights from NASADA base December 21—The White Irenic Crystal officially burns out 2020-2099 2025 March 28—Stefanee's Akra neutralized by Garfield May 17—Saffron kidnapped by Gruumm, who steals her twins and throws her into space 2033 January 20—Detra, Garfield and Xanthe land in Maligore’s abandoned pit. They fight, and Xanthe leaves Some time between the 21st and 22nd centuries, the Prime and Gamma universes are merged into one reality 2063 July 4—Phillip Sauder born 2080 August 12—Meredith Winters born 2100-2199 2105 February 2—Jeremy Simms born February 28—Walter Jenkins born April 15—Thomas Conner born October 7—June DuBois born 2106 January 27—Jake Taylor born June 20—Matt and Wendy Venturas born 2107 August 19—Mai Pei born September 13—Cindy Cook born 2116 Anya Maize arrives in the Prime Reality and delivers her warning about Kalask's future invasion 2117 Matt and Wendy Venturas are taken into the Cyber V project 2118 A Dread Scout infiltrates Fort Myers, and kills several soldiers before being brought down. Realizing that Kalask is attempting to have Anya assassinated, General Sauder relocates her to the Venturas home. Tigress attacks there, and manages to kill Alex and Savannah Venturas before Sauder takes her down. General Sauder obtains custody of the Twins and tells them that their parents died in a car crash, forcing Anya to go along with the lie. 2121 March 22—The Venturases conduct the first human test of the Cyber V morphers, using Anya, but she is seriously injured in an explosion caused by a power surge 2122 March 29—The Venturases and Anya retest the Cyber Ops, this time successfully 2124 December 12—June leaves Horizon, forced to break up with Jeremy 2125 February 18—Cyber V formed; Matt and Wendy are nearly killed battling Emeralde. Jake and Cindy are immediately activated February 25—The Razor Bat makes its debut defeating Cybrilla March 4—The rest of the Rangers' Zords are completed, and they defeat Neutron March 9—Cyber Cycles unveiled. Anya kills Munch, avenging her family and resistance comrades March 23—The Rangers meet President Winters and Doggie Cruger. They learn the truth about the Twins being Hybrids. It is decided that the Rangers must go public. Jake subsequently announces the forthcoming press conference on live television March 24—Cyber Rangers reveal their identities to the public and team up with Shadow Ranger to save President Winters from an assassination attempt. Twins use CV Transport/Hyper Rush Megazord to help, then temporarily reclaim Cyber Ops to stop Emeralde. Winters subsequently bans them from ever being Rangers and reveals that they are Hybrids to the entire world March 25-26—Data Shields created. A fifth of Fort Myers' personnel transfer in the wake of the Hybrid revelation. Doggie Cruger leaves Earth to try and correct the situation with the Galactic Council. Tem-Tar, Thrak, and Midnai steal Venjix nanites from Wendy, almost killing her in the process. Nanite spy infiltrates Fort Myers April 3-6—Master of Weapons defeats the Rangers and issues an ultimatum. Twins create the Cyber Weapons and begin utilizing a hidden lab. Rangers victorious in rematch. Lt. Conner and Private Pei join Fort Myers staff. Base infiltrated by a Kalask monster through unknown means. June returns to Horizon and resumes relationship with Jeremy April 11—Jeremy discovers June is trying to use him to write a book about the Rangers without telling him, and subsequently breaks up with her while realizing he's falling in love with Cindy. Matt and Mai Pei fall in love. Kat Manx discovers that Alphabet Soup has reactivated. Doggie Cruger and Dr. Manx subsequently arrive on Eltar April 17—Matt and Mai are trapped by Tem-Tar, who reveals that Mai has been playing host to Infiltrator, and that she's been dead for some time. He offers to exchange her continued quasi-life for Matt's nanites, which he accepts. Despite the Rangers and Matt's best efforts, Mai dies again when Infiltrator is destroyed April 19—Mai's funeral. Matt and Wendy work on "Operation T" April 27—General Sauder, in an attempt to improve the Rangers' teamwork, puts himself in charge as field leader. This almost ends disastrously, but he and the Rangers are unknowningly saved by Operation T's first successful test run May 6—Cyber V gets ahold of a few copies of June's expose, and Jeremy goes to confront her. They resolve their issues in time for RedLine's attack, and after a difficult battle, the Cyberrang and Cyber Combat Megazord's Blastrider Mode debut. The nanite spy transmits Cindy and Jeremy's new relationship to Kalask May 7—EmotiCon puts Jeremy and Cindy under an anger spell, nearly making them destroy each other in combat. They break the spell and utilize a new Megazord mode to take him down. Operation T progresses, and Cruger returns to Earth May 14—Victor, a "friend" of President Winters, inspects Cyber V. Anya, Wendy and Matt go to Horizon to get away, and are attacked by WarMace. They fight him off and he grows giant-sized, the other Rangers joining them in the Zords. Operation T again helps, and is noticed. Victor, really Dr. Manx, returns to Cruger and informs him that the Rangers have the situation under control May 19—Spike is destroyed by Operation T, and this time Cyber V sees enough to deduce that there are two new Rangers, Purple and Grey. Kalask sends a revived Tigress to fight the team, and she trashes their Zords, then injures most of the Rangers in hand-to-hand combat. Matt and Wendy decide to bring Operation T into the light, resulting in the first meeting between the Cyber V Rangers and the Techno Rangers, who nearly finish Tigress. Afterwards the Twins "prove" they're not the Technos. May 20—Tigress returns in a newly upgraded form. The Rangers face her, once more aided by the Techno Rangers, who finish the monster off with the Techno Thrust. Again, the Twins "prove" their innocence, only to shortly afterwards meet with the Techno Rangers in their private lab and prepare for the next phase of Operation T. May 23—Kalask sends the Elimigator to test the Techno Rangers and lure out their Zord. The creature is defeated by the Techno Roverzord/Techno Artillery Megazord. The Rangers and Kalask are subsequently deceived by the Twins into thinking that the Technos are alien robots from a reality Kalask conquered. May 26—Kalask and Midnai depart for Mekanos, leaving Thrak in charge. Thrak goes against Kalask's orders and attacks, sending Emeralde StakeFist out. Cindy, Walter and Jake take on Emeralde while Jeremy faces StakeFist, defeating them with the Technos' help. Anya vanishes during a search for the Twins' secret lab. Returning return to their lab, the Twins are confronted by Anya, who reveals the truth about the day their parents died. Duplicator attacks, forcing Anya to leave, and he is destroyed by the Cyber Artillery Megazord. Wendy confronts General Sauder and considers killing him, but does not. Matt destroys the Nanite Spy on the way, and the rest of the team learns the truth. Elsewhere, Kurse attacks and almost defeats the Techno Rangers before Cyber V intervenes. The Techno Rangers are confirmed as the Twins, using robot doubles to throw everyone off. As the Rangers leave to battle an enlarged Kurse, Cruger confronts the Twins, warning them that people who become heroes for the wrong reasons always fall hard. Taking this to heart, the Twins decide to quit, shutting down their lab, unaware that President Winters has ordered their termination. May 27—The Twins prepare to leave, although the Cyber Rangers try to convince them otherwise. Kalask, on Tem-Tar's encouragement, goes to Horizon to fight the Rangers himself, resulting in a Level 10 alarm that pushes the Twins to reconsider, and they promise to join the group as soon as they can. They face off against Winters' Commandroids, but with help from Conner, get to their lab, which had been re-activated by Manx (who also finished a project of theirs). Joining their teammates, the Twins morph in public. 3000-3099 3002 December 3—Saffron becomes the Fermion Ranger 3091 May 7—John MacArthur arrives and is met by General Tony Owens, then sent to collect the Decks from each Zone Category:Timeline